1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known the so-called idle stop control in which a vehicle engine in idle state is automatically stopped when predetermined stop conditions are satisfied, and the engine is automatically restarted when predetermined restart conditions are satisfied thereafter, as described, for example in Japanese Patent Applicant Laid-open No. H11-257122. This patent document describes stopping an engine during deceleration of a vehicle if the shift position of the transmission of the vehicle is at the forward drive position and the brake pedal of the vehicle is depressed, in order to prevent useless idling of the engine to thereby reduce fuel consumption.
However, it may occur that the vehicle driver is willing that the engine continues to run although the vehicle driver depresses the brake pedal during deceleration of the vehicle. If the engine is stopped by the idle stop (IS) control against the vehicle driver's will, there may occur a disadvantage that the vehicle cannot be accelerated promptly, or the fuel consumption becomes worse contrary to expectations.